The present disclosure relates generally to the field of secure communications including but not limited to cryptographic systems and methods having a flexible architecture.
Cryptographic communications are used throughout the world. Cryptographic products provide connectivity for tactical and operational platforms and can support multiple levels of sensitive and classified data simultaneously while ensuring separation and confidentiality for each domain as required by data owners. Cryptographic products can simultaneously host and protect a wide range of data, for example, from unclassified maintenance and system health data to highly sensitive mission, tactical, and/or intelligence data.
Cryptographic products are used by both domestic and international customers and are specifically designed for each type of customer according to governed specifications and protocols. For example, cryptographic products designed for domestic customers have different hardware than the hardware used in cryptographic products designed for international customers. The hardware generally implements a cryptographic subsystem (CSS) that separates red and black side processing for each type of cryptographic product. The hardware typically includes components custom designed for specific customers and can include specific applications. The hardware often includes customer specific integrated circuits (ASICS) and customer specific processors. The hardware used in cryptographic products can be somewhat inflexible and is not easily modified or upgraded for new functions.
Therefore, there is a need for a cryptographic product architecture that can be easily configured for use by domestic and international customers. There is also a need for a cryptographic subsystem with a modifiable architecture. Further, there is a need for cryptographic system and method which is more flexible and easier to upgrade. There is also a need for a radio with a modifiable cryptographic architecture.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides some of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish some of the aforementioned needs.